1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage arrangement for voltage switching with low current consumption.
2. Description of the Background Art
Battery-buffered systems typically have available a main voltage supply, which is used to supply energy to the system during normal operation. The main voltage supply can be fed, for example, by a line voltage or by means of a vehicle on-board electrical system. If the main voltage supply fails, for example, when the system is separated from the line voltage or from the vehicle on-board electrical system, typically a battery takes over the voltage supply to the system or to parts of the system.
For dynamic voltage switching between the voltage supplied by the main voltage supply and the battery-supplied voltage, typically switches are used for voltage switching, which have a first input terminal for connecting the voltage supplied by the main voltage supply and a second input terminal to connect the battery-supplied voltage. Either the voltage supplied by the main voltage supply or the battery-supplied voltage is provided at an output terminal of the switches for voltage switching, depending on the level of the voltage supplied by the main voltage supply. To this end, the voltage supplied by the main voltage supply is monitored with use of a voltage monitor, which causes a switching of the voltage at the output of the voltage arrangement with an appropriate output signal.